1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus configured to play back images on an external display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various systems have been proposed which enable playback of images, which were photographed with a photographing apparatus, on a screen of an external display device. Such systems do so by transmitting the image photographed with the photographing apparatus, such as a digital camera, to the external display device, such as a television receiver (hereafter abbreviated as TV) and the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-311927 proposes technology for image playback on the external display device. According to that patent application, a digital camera is connected to a TV via HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) (registered trademark) to enable communication between the digital camera and the TV. The display of high-resolution images on the TV is made possible by transmitting a high-resolution image, played back on the digital camera, to the television receiver.